


I can see clearly now the rain has come

by awolfling



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3974368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awolfling/pseuds/awolfling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can see clearly now the rain has come

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of the previous story in my tumblr prompts series, but you don't have to read the first one to understand what's happening here. As more prompts come in more of an overall story will start taking place.

Matt and Foggy leave the office together, something they’ve been doing more and more often since Fisk was safely behind bars and Matt could take a slight backstep from the constant Daredevil-ing. They’ve mostly been going back to Matt’s place and hanging out, a lot like old times sharing a dorm but with this time with the added benefit of honesty and years of friendship between them. Matt’s been laughing more easily, seeming more relaxed lately, and Foggy is sure it’s not just because Fisk is no longer a threat. More than once Matt has slipped up and asked Foggy, “You want to go home?” when referring to Matt’s apartment. He always blushes when he realises what he said.

 

They step out into the street, Matt taking Foggy’s arm. Foggy hasn’t commented or asked him to stop, even though he knows that Matt doesn’t need it. Matt hasn’t said anything either and Foggy is happy to let the habit remain.

 

“Storm’s coming,” Matt says as they walk to the end of the block.

 

“Yeah, weather report said later tonight, it’s been clouding over all day,” Foggy replies glancing up.

 

“Sooner,” Matt says, “Maybe a few minutes.”

 

“You a weatherman now?” Foggy asks, though he doesn’t doubt Matt’s word, “Let’s hurry before we get caught in it.”

 

Matt shrugs and follows Foggy’s lead.

 

“Let’s cross here,” Foggy says after checking the road for cars.

 

They walk another block before the rain starts to spit and by the time they get to Matt’s street an almighty clap of thunder rolls overhead. Matt stops and turn his face towards the sky.

 

“Come on, Matty,” Foggy says tugging at Matt’s arm.

 

“Hold on,” Matt says with a smile as it starts to pour.

 

"We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?" Foggy says disbelievingly.

 

“Just listen,” Matt says, waving a hand Foggy to shush him.

 

Foggy complies, hearing the cacophony of the rain hitting the buildings, awnings and road. There’s a flash of lightning and a few seconds thunder rolls overhead again.

 

“Come on,” Foggy urges.

 

“Go ahead, I’ll catch up,” Matt says.

 

Foggy stays where he is, watching Matt smile as they both get drenched. Foggy can’t understand it but he’s not about to leave Matt alone in the downpour. Eventually the rain starts to slow and Matt sighs happily.

 

“Ok,” he says, “Let’s get inside.”

 

They drip all the way up to Matt’s apartment and Foggy is shivering by the time they’re inside. Matt, much to Foggy’s disbelief, doesn’t seem to notice how wet and cold it is.

 

“So what was that?” Foggy asks, walking over to the closet where he knows Matt keeps his towels.

 

“It’s a little hard to explain, but when it rains, I can see so much better, it bounces off everything and the picture I get in my head is clearer.I don’t have to work so hard to know where everything is,” Matt says, body angled towards the window where a fine rain is forming droplets.

 

“Like sonar?” Foggy asks, handing a towel to Matt. He grabs another one and starts drying himself.

 

“I suppose,” Matt says, wrapping his towel around his shoulders, then adds, “It makes everything calm.”

 

Foggy rubs the towel over his hair roughly and emerges from it, he is sure, looking like a mad scientist.

 

“How so?” Foggy prompts, and seeing that Matt is making no move to make himself less wet starts patting him with his towel.

 

“Instead of a world on fire, its…” Matt pauses to search for the words and Foggy takes the opportunity to give Matt his own version of mad scientist hair. Matt chuckles and it makes Foggy’s heart swell. He can’t remember the last time Matt looked so happy.

 

“Mad scientist, Matt Murdock,” Foggy declares.

 

“Mad Murdock,” Matt says, giggling.

 

“Ugh, Matt,” Foggy groans, “You’re not funny.”

 

But Foggy laughs a little anyways.

 

“The rain douses the flames,” Matt finally says, sobering a little, “I get a sense of some of the detail behind the fire, not just the outline. It’s not at all like seeing with your eyes, it’s hard to put into words. But it’s like I don’t have to try to focus to know where things are, they just come to me.”

 

“I think I understand a little,” Foggy offers, “It must be nice to be able to relax a bit.”

 

Matt shoots Foggy a fond smile.

 

“It is,” Matt nods.

 

They stay in silence for a moment, Matt still listening to the rain and Foggy looking at Matt. Since the first moment they met Foggy had felt this overwhelming need to protect Matt. Not in a mother hen sort of way, not usually. But he wasn’t wrong about how much the ladies liked the wounded handsome duck thing, just turned out that that kind of thing did it for Foggy as well. Finding out that Matt was the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen had rocked his world because while it was obvious that Matt was fit, he was also blind and the kind of stunts he pulls are still unbelievable to Foggy. He doesn’t have to worry about Matt falling in a manhole anymore, but he’s upgraded to worrying about Matt getting killed by street thugs and mobsters.

 

Despite his disability, Foggy’s always known that Matt was perfectly capable. What’s always really scared him was Matt’s state of mind. He knew Matt’s story before meeting him, the kid that got blinded saving an old man, the kid whose dad got killed. There’s not a person alive who wouldn’t come out of that marked in some way. Foggy made it his mission to be Matt’s emotional support. It came easily to him, drawing Matt out of his shell and simultaneously out of the library. Foggy didn’t expect he could chase all of Matt’s demons away, but he was damn well going to make sure he didn’t have to face them on his own.

 

So to see Matt having a little moment of peace meant the world to Foggy, who’d been there through some serious and very well-founded angsting. A loud thunderclap broke Foggy out of his revery, startling him.

 

“Doesn’t that hurt your ears, with the whole superhearing thing?” Foggy asks Matt.

 

Matt grimaces the way he always does when Foggy mentions superpowers, “Not super, just heightened. But no, not if I’m expecting it.”

 

“You knew that thunder was coming?” Foggy says, eyes wide.

 

“There’s a change in pressure,” Matt says, then smirks “You don’t have an excuse though, Fog, you can see the lightning.”

 

“With that billboard monstrosity outside your window I can barely see anything!” Foggy protests.

 

Despite being drier, Foggy is still cold and he tries to suppress a shiver.

 

“Go jump in the shower, Foggy, I can hear you shivering from here,” Matt says.

 

“Don’t say “from here” like that actually means something to you, Mister I can hear heartbeats,” Foggy shoots back.

 

“Am I wrong?” Matt asks, “Go get warm.”

 

“What about you?” Foggy asks.

 

“I’m going to stay and listen to the rain a while longer,” Matt says.

 

Foggy glances back at Matt before he goes into the bathroom. Matt’s eyes are closed and his face relaxed, peaceful. Foggy hides his smile, even though he doesn’t need to.

 

 


End file.
